


Shipvember

by Lualover12



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Phan, destiel - Fandom, lucistar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lualover12/pseuds/Lualover12





	1. Day one

Day one.   
Breakfast   
Destiel

~~~~~~~  
5 am, set in the bunker, Dean is sleeping, and cass is in the kitchen. 

Cass frantically looks at the time. He knows dean will wake up anytime now and the bacon just went in the oven. He starts getting ready to cook the eggs when there’s a shuffle behind him followed by a groan.   
“Oh hey cass” Sam says nonchalantly.   
“You scared me Sam, I thought you were dean.” Cass replies   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to” Sam half chuckled.   
Cass smiles and rolls his eyes.   
“What are you doing anyway?” Sam asks   
“I’m cooking breakfast for my one and only of course.” Cass laughed.  
“What for though?”  
“Just for him, I guess. He’s been really sweet to me lately.”   
“That’s a surprise” Sam laughed.  
Suddenly there’s another shuffle behind them both.   
“Morning fellas” Dean yawns.   
“Shit” Cass accidentally exclaims out loud.  
The oven starts beeping; indicating the bacon is ready.   
“Is that... bacon?” Dean questions excitedly.  
“Yes, but it was supposed to be a surprise, you asshat.” Cass replies  
“What a wonderful relationship.” Sam says sarcastically.  
Dean shoots sam a death glare, then looks back at cass with puppy dog eyes. Cass gives in and walks over to him. Before cass can make the move, Dean quickly kisses the angel.   
“I love you more than anything cass.” Dean says quietly.  
“I heard that!” Sam exclaims 

Fin~~~~


	2. Day two

Day two   
Cuddling   
Phan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 am, Dan and Phil are sleeping in separate beds at dan’s parents house. 

Phil is fast asleep while dan lies awake. He couldn’t sleep, he’s not used to sleeping in his own bed. Ever since he and Phil got together, he hasn’t had to sleep in his own bed. He doesn’t like the fact there’s no other warmth in his bed, or he can’t wake up to Phil tangled around him. He know he hasn’t told his parents and that if they walk in on them they’ll be hurt. But he badly wants to be with Phil. It’s such a conundrum. His parents wouldn’t let them stay at the house anymore because they’re very reserved and he’d rather them like Phil than hate them both. Dan rolls over towards where Phil is sleeping. He looks at him and wonders how he can fall asleep in such conditions. Dan tries to sleep again, but is only left with disappointment. He knows the only way he’ll be able to sleep is if he gets up and lays with Phil. He grunts to himself as he gets up. His first step makes the floor creak.   
“Shit” he whispers under his breath, trying to avoid waking Phil up.   
As he takes his second step he changes his mind and starts to head out the door. He doesn’t stop till he’s outside. He takes a look around at all the stars and wonder if they too ever feel lonely. Dan then gets lost in thought until a pair of warm arms hug him from behind.   
Dan jumps up, as he was startled by the loving hands.   
“Did I scare ya” whispers the familiar voice of Phil Lester.   
“Ya kinda.” Dan whispers as he turns around in Phil’s arms.   
“Come back to bed sweetheart.” Phil swiftly said before placing a kiss on the younger boys nose.   
“Only if we can cuddle” dan replies.  
“Of course baby.” Phil says before walking inside.   
Dan looks at the stars and whispers a thank you, before heading back to cuddle with the fluffy person of Phil Lester.


End file.
